Various aspects of the present disclosure may relate to base station antennas, and, more particularly, to dummy elements between subarrays of radiating antenna elements.
Antenna systems are widely used in wireless communication systems to accommodate higher data rates and provide increased capacity. However, it may be difficult to integrate numerous antennas in a small area while keeping a high level of isolation between antenna elements, especially for multi-band antennas. This may be at least partly due to effects of mutual coupling between subarrays of radiating elements. For example, mutual coupling between subarrays of radiating elements become more severe when there is little spatial separation between the radiating elements. Such mutual coupling may significantly affect system performance.